We Will Change The World
by Ita-chan18
Summary: Almost a hundred years after Avatar Wan died, three orphans, each seeking their own goals and desires, band together to change the world. What challenges will they have to face? What forces will they encounter? And what surprising secrets do their families hold? Watch as they learn the closer they get to the truth, the further destiny pulls them apart..- EDITED AND IMPROVED VERSION
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Korra fanfiction**

**Written by: Itachan18**

**We will change the world**

**Chapter One**

** A/n: This is my first time writing for this fandom. I originally had this story posted up awhile ago, but I sorta lost my muse for the story. However, I got it back. But I decided to edit it. Some things have changed, but mostly the first few chappies will be the same. Let me know how it is ^^**

**Time: Approximately 100 years after first avatar**

**Place: Earth Kingdom**

Bright morning sunshine shone through window, making the young girl groan as it hit her eyes.

"Why does the sun have to be so loud?" She complained as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She stretched, and then looked over at her three companions. "Shun, Ren-Shu, time to get up. You're going to be late." Immediately, Shun shot up, his green eyes looking around wildly as if he were frightened. Ren-Shu was less reluctant, and sighed as he looked unamused at the girl. She giggled, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Typical Airbender. Just be funny, and laugh it off. Or are you pulling a prank again?" Ren-Shu narrowed his light amber eyes at the giggling airbender, who didn't seem the least bit affected by her friend's annoyance.

"Ren-Shu, lighten up." Ren-Shu's golden eyes widened slightly as he looked over at Shun, who was already dusting off his white shirt, and putting on his brown and green vest.

"Easy for you to say. All Mei-Feng gets to do all day is meditate. It's not fair that you and me have-"

"I don't just meditate. I also practice Airbending. At least I'm practicing my gift. You never use yours." Mei-Feng countered, causing the other to give her a doubtful expression.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I just don't want my 'gift'? Besides, what's the use of practicing something you can't even use? You have never even blown a single puff of air!" Mei-Feng's cheeks reddened with embarrassment, and rage. Shun sighed heavily, already knowing where this was going. It was an argument the two often had.

"At least I try!" Mei-Feng shouted, her thin eyebrows furrowing together in a rare show of anger.

"Trying, and doing are two totally different concepts. It's a real shame you can't even use what your supposed to use, don't you think?" Mei-Feng opened her mouth to say something to Ren-Shu's hurtful words, but Shun was ahead of her.

"Come on guys. We don't have time to fight." Shun often played the role of peace keeper. His green eyes looked over at Mei-Feng." Are you going to be ok by yourself for a few hours?" Mei-Feng looked from Ren-Shu to Shun, and nodded slightly.

"I...I'll be ok." She really did not mean to sound so timid, so afraid, but it seemed to almost come out naturally. Ren-Shu scoffed, and rolled his eyes as he put on his own red jacket over his black shirt.

"Are you sure?" Before she even had a chance to answer, Ren-Shu answered.

"She said she was going to be ok. Now, let's go." Ren-Shu was always annoyed at how much Shun always babied the youngest of the group. Sure, she was young, and couldn't even bend, but maybe that was the problem. Shun coddled her too much. It annoyed Ren-Shu to no end. Shun sighed, and looked over at his Airbending friend.

"Be safe. You know where to find us if someone tries to bug you." Mai-Feng nodded, and watched as they both left.

The young Airbender quickly got up, dusting off her orange and yellow dress, quickly putting it on. Mei-Feng fixed up her hair in its loose bun style, and quickly began her morning ritual. After she finished getting ready for the day, she made her way to her room she had claimed purely for her mediation. She lit some incense, and sat the way she had been taught to sit for the proper mediation.

She cleared her mind, and relaxed. Mei-Feng took deep, calming breaths to clear her mind. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In an almost rhythmic way, she continued until time seemed to almost stop for her. She had no idea if it was minutes, or hours, or just mere seconds that had passed since she began her meditating. It didn't matter to her.

Mei-Feng's pale skin began to prickle slightly. Then, she felt something touch her shoulder. She jumped slightly, breaking the concentration she tried to hold on to at the same time. Her grey eyes widened more than usual. She looked around the tiny room, but there was nothing. Her heart still raced. Her skin prickled slightly. She quickly stood up, and put out the incense. She walked out of the room, closing, and securing the door behind her.

"Mei-Feng! Guess who's home early!" The young child's heart raced, and she ran to meet up with Shun, and Ren-Shu.

"Did you guys-"

"Not only did we get some money from some things we sold, but we also got some food that will probably last us until we reach Saikon City." Shun grinned as he laid out the food supplies. Mei-Feng's stormy grey eyes lit up with excitement.

"We also got some new fabric. So we can probably make us some new clothes. Not only clothes, but if we make these thick enough, I bet we can make new blankets to cover us." The young firebender announced proudly. Ren-Shu was always the one who would make all their clothes.

"This...This is amazing..." Mei-Feng smiled, her grey eyes looking up at her two companions in excitement."We've never had so much stuff before!" Excitement made her voice rise about two octaves, and it practically rolled off her body in waves.

"Yeah, well things happen when you know the right people." Ren-Shu smiled half heartily at Mei-Feng. She giggled, and touched the new fabric in a way that seemed almost as if she were afraid it would break or disappear if she touched it too hard.

"Well, if we're going to make it to the Western Air Temple before winter sets in, we should leave tomorrow. We'll be gone by sun up." Shun stood up, stretching his lower back as he grabbed the provisions, and packed them away. Ren-Shu sighed heavily.

"Man, do we have to get up so early? Can't we just sleep in for once?!" His eyes looked at the clear leader of the group, almost begging with his amber eyes. Shun merely shook his head slightly, eyebrows drawn together asif he were worried about something.

"Not unless you want to freeze before we even reach there. Mei-Feng needs training just as much as you and I do, maybe more considering she can't bend at all. She needs her training." Shun looked over at Ren-Shu who looked over at Mei-Feng with his lips pursed slightly at her downward expression. Why was she always acting like everything was her fault?

"I guess..." Mei-Feng began, but her voice trailed off. Ren-Shu looked over at their unofficial official leader, and huffed slightly.

"Tell, me how are we supposed to get to the temple without an Air Bison? Everyone knows you need one of those to even get up there!" Mei-Feng bit her lip, almost afraid to say anything. She knew when Ren-Shu got like this that it was best just to stay out of his line of fire, so to speak.

"Maybe there's another way. I mean, they can't use their Bison all the time can they?" Shun suggested, his temple starting to hurt slightly from Ren-Shu's constant objections to damn near everything.

"Bah! You're just playing favorites! Mei-Feng is doing just fine! Why-"

"I think the mountains have some sort of path that the Air people have used before to get up and down their temples." Mei-Feng pipped in, looking up with a confident expression causing both of her companions to look at her.

"How did you know that? We found you on the streets of Baja City eight years ago. I doubt your memory would remember anything about the Air people. You barely remember your own parents." Shun's eyebrows arched together in confusion. Mei-Feng bit her lip, and looked down once again. Any ounce of confidence she had was quickly gone.

_How did I know that?_ Mei-Feng, herself, wondered. _I just blurted it out. Like, I already knew!_

"She's weird, Shun. We've been over this. She's always blurting out random stuff. Do we really need to question where she gets them from at this point?" Ren-Shu began to remove his red jacket with a scowl. Shun sighed heavily, and rolled out his tattered sleeping mat.

"Well, we should get our beds made, and then have a quick dinner. We should get some rest after dinner. We need all the rest we can get." Shun's tone was soft, the wear and tear of the day was beginning to show.

"Will we have a little extra spending cash?" Ren-Shu looked over at Shun with perhaps a bit too much hope." I need to buy some more scrolls." He tacked on as if that would make any difference. Shun sighed.

"Any extra cash we get will be going toward provisions, and clothes." Shun's voice was tired sounding. Like a parent desperately trying to figure out how to feed their family.

"Which we won't need once we reach the stupid Air Temple." Shun sighed, and shook his head. Honestly, sometimes he wondered why he even tried to talk sense into the young Firebender. It was like trying to move a mountain with a non-benders hands. In other words, impossible.

"We should save all the money we can anyways. In case of emergency." Mei-Feng pointed out logically.

Though, if she were to be completely honest, some fun money would be a great blessing, but...The world was not kind to orphans such as themselves, that was the one thing she had learned all too well the hard way in her ten years of life. They never got to do anything fun but hope to survive to see the next day. Anything outside the basic needs for survival was...It was nothing more than a silly hope only meant for those who were more fortunate than themselves.

"Hmph, sure! Take his side!"Ren-Shu fixed his angry gaze at Mei-Feng, who bit her lip, and looked down at her feet.

"Leave her alone. Why don't you do something useful, and lit a fire in the fireplace so Mei-Feng can get some dinner made." Ren-Shu rolled his eyes, and grumbled as he tore some pieces of paper, and threw them into the fireplace. Shun touched Mei-Feng's shoulder gently, and left it there until she shyly met his kind gaze.

" We really ought to find a doctor for that stick up Ren-Shu's butt don't we?" Despite of her personal feelings, Mei-Feng giggled.

"I swear, if you two are talking about me, I'll kick your butt Shun!" Ren-Shu called over his shoulder as he lit the fire place with a small fire. Shun rolled his eyes.

"And what a day that will be Ren-Shu!" Shun shot back, and then looked at Mei-Feng." Just ignore the angry idiot, and make us something. You can forget about that JerkBender since ya know...He's being rude." Shun joked.

"Oh hell no. You have to make me something. This will be our first meal in a week. I'm starving." Mei-Feng immediately stood up, as if that was her cue, and began to dig through food her two companions had bought home. It wasn't too long after that they three had their meals eaten, and were laying by the fire that Ren-Shu occasionally lit to keep them warm. It wasn't too long before his soft snores could be heard.

"Shun?" Mei-Feng rolled on her stomach and lifted her head to look at the brown haired boy."Shun, are you awake?" She whispered again, reaching out to poke him.

"Hmm?" He yawned, and opened one eye to look at her, half asleep." What is it Mei-Feng?" He asked between yawns. Mei-Feng bit her lip, and withdrew her hands.

"I...Nothing." She rolled back on her stomach, and stared at the shadows dancing on the wall above her. Shun looked at her for a second longer, confused, before shrugging, and closing his eyes again.

"Mmm'kay. Sleep well Mei-Mei." He answered back tiredly.

The young child smiled at the familiar nickname, but soon the smile disappeared as Shun's breathing evened out into a slightly loud snore. Mei-Feng sighed, and turned towards the dying flames of the fire. She raised her hand, moving her thin, pale hands this way and that way hoping to make the fire dance with her hands, follow her movements, but instead it sunk lower, a log fell slightly, making a noise, and making the fire splutter to life briefly. Mei-Feng sighed again, moving a piece of her red-brown hair away from her heart-shaped face. Her hands fell to the ground, the strangely cold ground, with barley a light thump. The fire finally died down until there was nothing more than the bright red embers.

Mei-Feng stared at the rements of the fire, her mind void of all thoughts except for what lay ahead. The Western Air Temple. That's their destination. That's where, she knew, after eight years of hardship, of tears, of loss, and of triumph, that they would finally be separated. Their small family would finally be forced apart.

And for what purpose? She wondered. And for what purpose? Just so she can learn something she was completely useless at? To perfect a gift she was no longer sure she wanted? Would it all be for naught at the end of the day? Shun, and Ren-Shu were her family, for crying out loud. They were the only family she had ever known. Did she want to give that up? Did she want to live with people she wasn't even sure could accept her? Did she want to live with people she barley remembered? Did she really want to be separated from her only friends? Her only family, as strange as that sounded.

Sure, Shun thought that it was best that she learned to utilize her Airbending, and focus more on the bending aspect rather than spiritual aspect of her gift, but why? Why was he so adamant that they all learn how to effectively use their talents? It was something Mei-Feng often wondered, often questioned, but dared not ask. Something just felt so forbidden, so...Almost too accusing to ask something like that.

Those type of questions were better left to the more bull-headed of the group to ask. It was not something the mousy, skittish Mei-Feng would ever dare ask. She knew that. She knew she would never be able to question her dear friends motives, no matter how much it bugged her.

A slight breeze blew into the tiny room, making the tiny child shiver. She drew her knees closer to her chest, and she moved closer to the quickly dying embers, as if seeking the warmth that would not come. But, just as suddenly as it came, it left. The child thought nothing more of it, but stayed in her fetal position as she stared at the darkness. Somehow, it felt more comforting than to be in the light of the fire.

A strange warmth overcame her, like someone had just wrapped a warm blanket over her tiny body. Her body relaxes slightly. Her skin prickles slightly as the warmth flickers suddenly from the comforting warmth, to a slight chill before going back to a comforting warmth that makes her cluttered mind clear, and her eyes go heavy with sleep.

However, she feels a sudden need to turn her head. To look into the utter darkness that was behind her. She obeyed that need, and her grey eyes focused on her mediation room. The room that her incense, and other relics she had taken with her from a time she could barely recall. She blinked, and suddenly she saw a bright light.

No, not a light, but something close. It outlined the vague body of something. A woman? A man? A child? Or was it an animal of some sorts? She could not tell. Her eyes tried to focus in on the details of what she saw. The light took steps towards her.

No, she decided at that moment, not steps, but more like a precarious balance between walking and floating. The outline of a person was starting to become clearer, and clearer, but no clear details. It reached out towards her. She held her breath, and squeezed her grey eyes tightly until she saw light patterns dance behind her eyelids.

_**Do not be afraid of me, Little One. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you.**_

The voice was light, obviously female, with a slight echo. It had a warm, comforting feel to it, but still Mei-Feng kept her eyes closed in fear as something reached out, and gently touched her face.

_**No, I won't hurt you. No, I want to protect you. Always.**_

Mei-Feng gasped slightly as another breeze blew threw the house, stirring up the embers in the fire to a small fire, but then it was gone. So was the presence. Mei-Feng cracked open an eye, glancing around the silent room. She sat up, and looked at her sleeping companions. Neither seemed disturbed by what happened. With a sigh, the young Airbender laid back down on the floor, and closed her eyes to let sleep overcome her body. Soon, sleep pulled the child into its presence, and she forgot all about the night's strange activities...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**A/n: I originally wanted to do some chapters leading up to what happens here, but I couldn't really do it. Things kept getting too messed up, so I decided to drop the extra chappies, and do this. So the first chappie might be counted as a type of prologue ^^ either way, hope you all enjoy it~!**

**Time: 3 years Later**

**Place: Western Air Temple**

"Oh yeah!" Mei-Feng smiled widely as she finally made it through the spinning boards. She danced a little, and couldn't help but feel victorious over accomplishing the small feat. She had been excelling rather well in her Airbending as of late, but the spinning boards had taken her four times to get through. She was about to give up just as she made it through this last attempt.

"You did well, young Mei-Feng." The soft voice of the female monk who had been in charge of her training complimented as she stood beside her young pupil with a small smile on her face. Mei-Feng looked at her, smiling broadly.

"Well? I think I did pretty well! It only took me like four times to get through those stupid boards. I think that's pretty amazing!" Mei-Feng pointed towards the boards, her face shining with a thin sheet of sweat. Not that she minded the sticky, wet of the sweat. In fact, she enjoyed it. As proof of her hard-work. It filled her with a type of joy she couldn't quiet get doing anything else. She couldn't help the excitement that echoed through in her tone. The monk looked at her, a small , almost teasing, smile on her aged face, but her tone came out reprimanding. Like that of a parent scolding their child.

"Mmm, perhaps. Don't let that pride of yours go to your head. It is a downfall of yours, and you must learn to reign that in, least you become like your friend Ren-Shu." Mei-Feng sighed at the mention of her friend. The one she missed deeply when he had left six months ago in order to finally pursue his own training. Not that she blamed him, but she still missed him. She suddenly wanted a change of topic.

"Can we please have some prune kelp juice now? I'm kinda thirsty." Mei-Feng beamed at the older woman, not letting any of her distress just moments ago get through. It seemed to work. The older woman's dark grey eyes looked at her student, and then nodded slightly, her half shaven hair falling over her shoulders slightly before moving back into their proper place.

"I suppose a small break before meditating would be a blessing. Perhaps you will eat some pickled prickly pears?" The edges of her aging eyes moved up in a teasing smile, making her look younger than she actually was. Mei-Feng's face reddened, and she looked away.

"No thanks." She mumbled, making the older woman laugh -Feng always hated pickled prickly pears.

"You make this old woman feel so young, Mei-Feng. Come." The master airbender joked, putting a hand on the young teen's shoulders. Mei-Feng had no choice but to follow after the old woman who lead her into the temple.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Children's laughter could be heard echoing off the walls, some children ran past them, laughing as they blasted air into their friend's faces before running off at break neck speed to avoid the others come back. Mei-Feng couldn't help but watch the spectical with envy, though she couldn't quiet name the reason for the sudden jealously.

Mei-Feng and her mentor quickly made their way to a familiar meditating room that was almost always lit with some kind of incense. The room was almost always occupied by some sort of group using the room. Smoke rose up, and swirled around the two as they entered the room, but somehow things were still crystal clear.

"Mei-Feng! What a lovely sight to see!" Another older monk stood up, his wrinkled face breaking out into a smile as he made a spot for both her and her mentor. Mei-Feng's light grey eyes looked around the room composed of master airbenders, both young and old. There were some junior airbenders, not yet masters like herself, that sat next to their relatives or mentors, much like Mei-Feng was doing as she took her spot beside her mentor, and the old monk that had so excitedly called out to them.

" Perhaps you can help us, Master Yena." Another monk suggested, dark grey eyes dancing slightly with amusement. The conversation was clearly not meant for the junior Airbender to hear. Mei-Feng tuned out what they were discussing as her mind slipped away into its own thoughts. Her thoughts slipped away to her two friends, Shun and Ren-Shu, both were away from her.

Ren-Shu had left when he heard of a fire settlement two months travel from the Western Air Temple where he could find training. She didn't understand his sudden need to want to use his gift, considering he had always considered it a curse. Something Ren-Shu had once looked at with disdain had suddenly become a long lost treasure that he wanted to utilize to its fullest extent, and it frustrated her that she could not understand the reasoning behind it. Master Yena had said that like the seasons change, so do people, and that she must learn to accept it, but it was still so hard to accept his leaving.

The one that was both harder and easier to accept was Shun. Shun had been coming and going since they had arrived, accepting odd jobs here and there, though he seemed intent on exploration, and insisted that Mei-Feng stayed to complete her training. Somehow, his desertion was more hurtful than Ren-Shu's desertion had felt to her.

What Mei-Feng had feared, and yet known at the same time, had finally happened. Her family was disbanded. It was broken apart, and she feared that it would never be put together again. That somehow, instead of fitting together like a strange puzzle, that they would merely be odd pieces that would never fit together again no matter how hard she wished them to fit together again...

Although Mei-Feng's training was going well, and she caught onto everything faster than most, or so her mentor told her, and everyone seemed to truly accept her, and treat her as if she were family, Mei-Feng felt so out of place. She felt as though she was desperately trying to fit into a skin that would never hold no matter how hard she tried to tug and pull to make it fit. She felt out of place with nobody to talk to, to confide in.

Sometimes, all Mei-Feng wanted was to crawl backwards in time, and stop her younger self from ever agreeing to coming anywhere near an Air Temple. Maybe then her family would have stayed together instead of going their separate ways.

"It seems something is troubling our Mei-Feng." Mei-Feng was snapped out of momentarily anguish as she looked at the faces of everyone in the room. Her cheeks immediately responded by filling with blood, making her pale cheeks glow with embarrassment. Everyone was looking at her. She did not realize her inner anguish had been so clearly written on her face.

Suddenly, all she wanted was to crawl into a cave, and never come back out. She wasn't even sure why she felt that way. It was completely ridiculous to feel such a way from a simple question. So, to ward them off her feelings of embarrassment, loss, confusion, and other feelings, she smiled brightly.

"Nothing is wrong Monk Feng. I was merely thinking about..." She tried to think of something, anything that would placate them." I was merely thinking about the Northern Air Temple. They have a great herd of Bison that is coming here correct?" It sounded like a cover-up, Mei-Feng realized, and she cringed inwardly, hoping they wouldn't figure her out. There was a moment of silence, and then Monk Feng smiled.

"Yes. They are bringing some for our younglings, and, of course, you to choose from. Are you worried?" Monk Feng was teasing, Mei-Feng knew that, but it still sent a pang in her chest. She had to take a moment to recover.

"No, I have never seen one. I had only heard about them, so I was merely imagining what one would look like. Sometimes, I imagine a great monster with horns." This earned a laugh, which relaxed the Airbender.

"And other times?" A high pitched voice of a child asked almost excitedly. Mei-Feng giggled slightly, and shrugged.

"And sometimes I just imagine a boring looking creature with shaggy brown fur." SHe shrugged slightly, and her smile became genuine." I suppose that's the beauty of surprise. You just never know what's going to happen."

"Well, you won't be disappointed young one. Remember to choose wisely though. An Air Bison is a companion for life!" Another old monk warned, making Mei-Feng laugh.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind Monk Gen-Wan." This earned another round of laughter from the Airbenders, and they continued with their conversations as Mei-Feng fell into wanderings...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know, Young Mei-Feng, I can not help but wonder if your constant brooding means something else than what you say." Master Yena looked at her young pupil, who looked up at her in confusion.

"I...I don't quiet understand what you mean, Master." Mei-Feng's eyebrows furrowed together in a mixture of confusion, and fright as Yena stopped to pet some birds that had stopped to feed from the sugary-sweet water bowls the nomads kept out for the animal friends. Mei-Feng could only hope that her mentor did not see through her charade.

"What I mean, young Airbender, is that something is troubling you." Yena's grey eyes looked at the young girl before her with a concerned look. Mei-Feng bit her lip, and looked away.

"I...I feel unsettled Master. Something is not right, and it makes me nervous." The old woman nodded, and watched as the bird flew off with its herd.

"So, you too have noticed the change of things?"

"I have been to many parts of the world with...With my former companions. I have learned to sense when something is not right, and lately I have been feeling something bad is about to happen." As the two walked down a hallway with very few people, Master Yena continued to nod listening to her pupils ramblings." It started with Ren-Shu. He has always hated his Fire ability. He called it a curse, and he loathed it to his very core. When he sought to utilize it, and develop it, I became concerned. Even Shun found it strange. Then, with the recent visitation of our brother tribe from the East..." Her voice trailed off as they entered a room her and Yena often entered to meditate, or simply relax.

"So, your misgivings began with young Ren-Shu wishing to begin his Fire training?" Mei-Feng nodded as they sat adjacent to one another. Yena did not respond as she searched Mei-Feng's face for a few minutes."Perhaps it will do you some good to get your mind off of things. How about a relaxing game of Majong? That always clears your mind." Mei-Feng smiled smally, and nodded as she moved a piece of hair from her face.

"That sounds wonderful. I think the turtle spread will do very nice." Yena gave the other a challenging smile.

"Let's see if you can beat my best score Youngling." Mei-Feng giggled, and smiled.

"I will take that bet." With a smile on her face that felt more real than it had in months, Mei-Feng watched as Master Yena began to lay out the familiar pattern. **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was nearly an hour after they began their game, Mei-Feng beating Master Yena a good three out of four times, that they retired the game, and walked out of the room to the meditation place.

"Today, you will try to enter the spirit world. Some special Airbenders can enter the spirit world without problem, and I have a feeling you will be one of those special people." Mei-Feng looked at the stone pillars that surrounded them in a circle. A strange, rectangular tablet rose from the ground, but Yena paid it no attention as she quickly sat some inscene down on it. Master Yena looked at her young student, and Mei-Feng quickly took the cue.

It wasn't long before a few others joined up with them. A few masters joined with their pupils all sat in a circle. Incense smoke was blown around, a bell rung in time to a noise, a type of calming music to keep the mood as they all sat, and meditated. Mei-Feng found it hard to concentrate. The smoke seemed to irate her nose. She sniffed, trying to rid her nasal passage from the irratance. The music seemed to grate at her ears in a way that she just wanted to throw the bell down the nearest cliff. She cracked an eye open, and glanced around at the faces around her. She found none like her own. None were showing any signs of irratance, inability to concentrate. No, everyone was in deep concentration.

Mei-Feng resumed her position, trying to focus on feeling the energy of the universe, but again found it impossible. She normally had no problem concentrating. She prided herself that she was able to meditate for hours, no problem, but that day was different. Something was off, she could just feel it in her bones, in her soul.

_**You needn't fear, Young One.**_

Mei-Feng sucked her breath in fast at the familiar whispery-soft voice. She felt something wrap itself around her, and suddenly the young Airbender was in cased in a type of warmth that she could not explain, nor understand.

_**I will not hurt you**_.

Mei-Feng recognized those words. It was the same words that were spoken to her three years ago, in that house. Before her family was separated She had tried not to think of that time. Of that day. But now it came back to her with sudden clarity. It only made the young Airbender more fearful.

Some part of Mei-Feng, perhaps the more sane one, shied away from the voice, from the warmth, from the spirit. She supposed that side was more afraid, more timid than the other side that was curious. She could feel a type of kindness that radiated off the spirit. She sensed a type of protectiveness almost that again she found impossible to explain away. That same part of her mind seemed to almost get closer to the warmth, the kindness, the safeness she felt while at the same time remaining distant.

_**I won't hurt you. I want to help you. Just come closer.**_

The spirit whispered in a more urgent tone that stopped Mei-Feng. She became frozen, almost too afraid to spiritually move closer. She sensed the spirit wanting to say something but Mei-Feng ran back to her body. With a small gasp, the young teenager's eyes snapped open. Her grey eyes looked widely about the small meditating circle, only to notice that everyone was still there, still meditating. What had felt like hours to her was, in reality, only ten minutes.

Mei-Feng locked eyes with an older Airbender, the oldest one that the Airbenders knew. He looked at her with an almost knowing look. Like he had known what had just happened to Mei-Feng.

_Maybe if I just pretend that nothing happened, and continue to think that, it will all go away. If I ignore it, it will ignore me right?_

It was a child's logic, Mei-Feng knew that, but she wanted nothing to do with something that frightened her. Closing her eyes, she went back to meditating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Time: Approximately three weeks after Mei-Feng's encounter with the Spirit**

**Place: Airbending Temple**

For the next few weeks, Mei-Feng went about her normal schedule. She woke up before sun up, meditated until breakfast after which she trained a bit, and then played a bit with a handful of friends she had made before lunch. After lunch, she studied her reading and writing then she meditated again for an hour before she trained again, and then it was dinner after which she meditated again, played again, and then went to bed.

It was the same, mundane routine she was more than used to after three years of having the same schedule. Nothing unusual happened. It was the same day in and day out. Somehow, she was both comforted and discomforted by the routine. She wanted something to happen. Something to give her some excitement. Something that didn't bore her. She just needed...Something.

On a day that the monks gave the junior Airbenders time off, Mei-Feng chose to spend it reading. Some of the older kids had joined in with her while some of the younger ones had chosen to play Airball. Although she wanted to be alone, she really did not mind the company of the few older kids, some of whom were gossiping more than reading.

"Mei-Feng?" She looked up at one of the younger monks that had called her name. He had a slightly worried, and slightly guarded expression on his rather handsome face. His dark grey eyes remained, however, somewhat netuarl. It un-nerved Mei-Feng, his expression, considering how care free this particular monk normally was towards everything.

"Yes, Master Deshi?" She answered as she stood up, looking at him confused.

"You have a visitor waiting for you in the temple." He answered in a fast tone, almost rolling his eyes. Mei-Feng felt her heart race as she stood up, tilting her head slightly.

"Who?" She questioned, sounding almost breathless. She was just trying to contain the excitement she felt.

"Shun." Deshi answered simply. Mei-Feng smiled widely, and followed the monk into the temple.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The temple had a type of waiting room where outside visitors that weren't other airbenders would be seated. Normally other benders didn't stay over night, so there was no reason for them to have rooms for passing benders who stumbled upon their temple. It was a nice, small room that was simply decorated. That was the airbenders way. Simple living.

Mei-Feng couldn't keep the grin off her face as they entered the room. Her eyes looked around until she spotted not one, but two of her former companions. Her smile widened, if possible. She wanted to run towards them, and hug them both tightly, but she knew she couldn't do that. So, she walked next to the master airbender, each step they were taking felt far too slow for her liking. She wanted to speed time up, and get to them so she could spend as much time as she could with her friends.

As they drew closer, she noticed details about them that she had not seen before. For example, Shun's spikey brown hair never lost its spikiness, but instead seemed to have gotten longer. He had gained some height than the last time she saw him, his shoulders had broadened slightly. He had developing muscle as well. He wore a black colored cloak that covered him from its high collar to his ankle. The cloak was closed by a green pendent with the black shadow of a bird of some type. It's body slightly curved inward, the wings out stretched to where they were almost touching one another. In the background was some type of flower, almost shadowed out in black. The pendent itself was outlined in black. Mei-Feng was slightly curious about it.

Ren-Shu had also gained some considerable height. He was taller than Shun by at least six inches. His shoulders had broadened out to match his growing height. His whole appearance was of a string bean, tall and wiry. His black-brown hair was tied into a traditional Fire Nation, top-knot. His slightly narrowed amber eyes were looking at Mei-Feng with slight amusement. He also wore the same dark cloak with the high collar. The same type of pendent was holding it together, but his was red and black. On his hands were black gloves, and he wore black boots, where Shun was barefoot.

"Should I leave you three to some privcey?" Deshi questioned as both him and Mei-Feng stopped in the waiting room.

Shun and Ren-Shu looked at the two as they entered the room, looking like two little kids whose hands where caught in the cookie jar by their parent. Ren-Shu was quickest to recover as he cleared his throat, and nodded slightly, and ever serious expression on his face.

"If you could get us some Gen Sang Tea, that would be a great pleasure Monk." Ren-Shu was unusually polite, but he also seemed anxious. Mei-Feng couldn't understand that nervousness.

"Alright, I will be out shortly with the tea." Master Deshi threw a glance to the junior airbender before leaving the room.

Neither of the trio moved for a while. All three stood, looking at each other. Mei-Feng with a wide grin that stretched from ear to ear, her heart pounding fast and loud in her chest, Shun with a cool, slight smirk on his face. Ren-Shu merely looked her up and down with a reproachful look, as if he were wary of Mei-Feng herself.

"I've really missed you guys. You have no idea how much I missed you." Mei-Feng spoke, her chest welling up with so many emotions, it was hard to tell what it was she was feeling exactly.

"We've missed you too, Mei-Mei. How's your Airbending going?" Shun asked softly, leaning against the couch.

"It's going well. I'm doing alot better than I was just trying to learn on my own." Shun nodded, his green eyes averted towards the stone statues. He looked back at her with a smile.

"Well, I supposed that is to be expected when one trains with masters." His deep green eyes looked over at Ren-Shu who continued to stare at Mei-Feng, making her uncomfortable. She looked away, shifting from foot to foot."Ren-Shu, why don't you tell our Airbending friend here what you have been up to these past months. I am sure she will be most delighted to hear about...Well, you know." Mei-Feng snapped her head back as Shun's tone suggested something was being kept from her. Something serious. Perhaps too serious to be ignored. Ren-Shu glared over at Shun from the corner of his eyes, and then softened his look as he looked over at Mei-Feng.

"Perhaps this is something that should be discussed in private. Away from prying eyes, and ears." His eyes shifted towards the Airbenders that had began filing inwards for the noon feast. Mei-Feng looked around at the other Airbenders, some of which who had glanced their way with curious looks, and then back at her friends with a shrug.

"I..I don't think they'll over hear anything. This is pretty much a private area. They know this, and will respect our privacy just as they have every other time." Her tone was growing reproachful. Ren-Shu had always been a suspicious type of person, but there was never a time when he dared speak of suspicion towards Mei-Feng's own people. He had always trusted them before. What was so different now?

"And of the Monk who accomapnied you here?" Shun asked, his voice gaining not only depth that was not there before, but also gaining an edge that honestly scared her. It also worried her that both of her friends were expressing this distrust towards the people Mei-Feng considered her family.

"Y-you mean Master Deshi? He would announce his arrival before even coming close to us."She was trying to defend the monk, but with her worry, and suspicion, her voice came out soft, and she stuttered. Making her sounding unsure, and even scared.

"I do not know, Mei-Feng. I just cannot trust-"

"Don't say you don't trust them because that means that you do not trust me. I am an Airbender, remember that." This time her tone was hard, gaining an edge that she was surprised she even had in her to use. Shun looked back towards her, and sighed.

"I realize that, Mei-Feng. I trust you. We have been through too much for me not to trust you with my life, but it is these other ones that I do no trust." His green eyes looked around at the other Airbenders, his eyes narrowing slightly. Mei-Feng felt herself tense up. She had never seen this side of Shun. The dark, badder side of him, and it scared her. But she knew she could not back down. She knew she could not show any signs of fear. She tried her best to keep her composure.

"You realize you are talking about my family right? These people have taken me in, and accepted me as I am. They've helped me learn, and grow as a person. I can't just stand here, and let you make false accusations that they are untrustworthy!" She kept her voice low, but the tone was all the same. Shun scoffed slightly, and rolled his eyes. Ren-Shu looked at Shun, and then over at Mei-Feng.

"Mei-Feng, we have found a group that wishes to change this world." Ren-Shu's voice lowered considerable. So much so, that Mei-Feng had to lean in so close, their foreheads nearly touched. Shun leaned in as well, a smirk forming on his full lips.

"Wh...What do you mean?" Mei-Feng's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What we mean Mei-Feng," Shun whispered, almost too excitedly."Is that this is our chance! We can finally, finally change this world!" Mei-Feng looked at her two companions, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Her tone was hard, but slow. She tilted her head slightly, eyes narrowed. Where the hell where they leading with this?

"Let's separate from what we call our bending families." Shun suggested, making Mei-Feng's heart beat fast with what feelings she could not place." These people suggest that what Avatar Wan did was wrong. They think he made a mistake. We believe they are correct. Ren-Shu had first heard these talkings from an old man who had known Wan, at least by ear. He had only met the man once. This old Firebender thinks that we benders can just live peacefully together!"

"Think about it Mei-Feng! There would be no more war!" Ren-Shu was started to get the same fanatical excitement in his voice. It reminded her of those religious people she'd hear sometimes when they got preachy. The way their tones would turn as if they were possessed by some sort of craziness.

"No more pain."

"No more suffering."

"No more starvation, or sickness."

"Or people like us. There would be no more orphans left to struggle for themselves. Everyone would be equal."

"Even by force if nesscariy, but we will not just be going around slowly waiting for them to pick up the pace, and do something. Words are useless unless one acts upon those words." Shun stared at Mei-Feng, as if trying to make a point. His eyes got a sharp look to them. It was a look that Mei-Feng had seen very rarely. One he only displayed when being protective. But what would he need to protect? It scared her only momentarily, but she soon found her voice.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Mei-Feng looked at Shun with her eyes narrowed in an almost accusing way.

"What we're talking about," Shun explained as if it were too simple, and she was stupid for not understanding," is that we can change the world! We can start our own group, and change the world for the better." Shun got a huge smile on his face. For a moment, Mei-Feng considered him crazy. Her grey eyes looked towards Ren-Shun, only to see a type of calmness the hot-headed boy never really possessed. Mei-Feng didn't find her answer with Ren-Shu, so she turned her attention back towards the crazed-looking Shun.

"And you suggest we do this how?" Mei-Feng questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"By using the spirit world. We can use the spirits there to our advantage, and as I understand it...Airbenders have more of a tendency to enter the Spirit World easily because your people have always had a special connection with the spirits." Ren-Shu explained, his eyes searching for anyone who might over hear them.

"No, the spirits are not something to be triffled with. They should be left alone. To their world." Mei-Feng's voice turned steely, protective in a very real way, as she narrowed her eyes towards Ren-Shu. He seemed unaffected. She contuined to stare at him until Shun spoke next.

"Mei-Feng, we know you have a special connection not just because you're an Airbender, but because you've always had that connection. You have to help us. With you, and the spirits...We...We could be unstoppable!" Shun was getting excited, Mei-Feng could tell. He was starting to shake slightly, but she could tell how much he was holding back.

"I-"

"And here we have the tea." Mei-Feng let out a small breath of relief as Deshi made his entrance in the room, setting the trey down on the small table, and standing. Shun, Ren-Shu, and Mei-Feng separated from each other. Shun smiled at the monk.

"Thank you Monk Deshi." Deshi nodded, and glanced over at Mei-Feng, who had a troubled expression on her face as she merely stared down at the steaming cup in her hands. Ren-Shu and Shun looked at her, their eyes knowing and expecting. She looked at them through her eyelashes, and then glanced at Master Deshi, his troubled expression as he looked at her.

"Please, consider what we had said Mei-Feng." Shun said softly, his hand grazing across hers. She blushed, and nodded slightly. "Monk, I hope you do not mind that we perhaps come back in a few weeks."

"Of course not. You are more than welcome." Shun nodded, and glanced at Mei-Feng, who continued to stare at her cup of tea. Ren-Shu and Shun quickly left the temple.


End file.
